


That Gay coffeeshop AU

by prentissism



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But they have different sexualities, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prentissism/pseuds/prentissism
Summary: Emily applies to a gay coffee shop without knowing it's gay.Lots of fluff and slowburn for my jemily and moreid simps i got u gayss
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Alex Blake/Tara Lewis, Derek Morgan & Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Kate Callahan/Penelope Garcia, Luke Alvez/Matt Simmons (Criminal Minds), Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. They're so pretty, it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thought this time i would try something longer and while i have MANY ideas for it I'm not sure when will i put up the other parts for it but i won't leave this fic i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title is from girls by girl in red :))

She did not have a clue what job could she possibly have that would give her enough time to study while also being even slightly enjoyable. Emily was scrolling through the adversitings and was about to give up the search and have a break, maybe do something a little less stressful when she saw an ad that said a lovely colorful coffee shop called "Under the Rainbow" was looking for baristas. 

No experience was necessary; they’d receive training for the first week or two of working there. 

It looked tiny and cute, like it was built specifically for introverts like her. 

The brunette did not want to even wait another second before going there - .she was afraid the opportunity would get taken away from her before she could even try to grab it for herself. 

It wasn't even that far away; she took the bus and l only had to wait 3 stops before she arrived. 

It looked even better in person. It was right at the end of a small street, and the road was painted in a rainbow, which she immediately fell in love with. The building itself was light brown and had big beautiful windows. The minute she stepped in she could smell the delicious sweet scent of all kinds of coffees. 

The line in the shop didn't appear to be long, seemingly because of the woman at the front, who took all the orders faster than Emily had thought possible.

She was absolutely gorgeous; she had a long, wavy blonde hair with bangs, and beautiful light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue blouse that matched with her eyes perfectly and slightly darker jeans. She looked like a barbie doll,s but infinitely prettier, thought Emily.

She was wearing a blue blouse that matched with her eyes perfectly and slightly darker jeans.

Emily decided she should get in line and ask about the job opportunity when it’s her turn to order.

She only had to wait for about two minutes and then she was standing in front of the gorgeous blonde she already low- key had a crush on.

"What can Ii help you with?" she asked with a smile on her face. Emily wonderedl for a second whether she knew how beautiful a smile she had and then snapped back to reality.

"I saw that there was a job opportunity here, I'd like to know more about that." Emily answered right away, trying to copy the smile but failing miserably.

The woman laughed back at her but not in a mean way more like in an "aw look how cute you are" way.

"Spencer—" she pointed at a man who was arranging something in the back,. "—can help you with that."

Emily nodded and started walking towards the tall brunett man who couldn't be much older than her -, in fact, it looked like he was even younger.

"Hi,." she started and waited until he turned to face her to continue. "The lady in the front told me to come to you. Because of the job opportunity here, of course." Emily wanted to start rambling so badly but stopped herself before she could say something stupid.

Spencer put down what he was doing and turned all of his attention towards her now.

"Oh, okay. Well um—" he suddenly started to look for something under the counter.

A minute later he pulled a rainbow colored apron out and then a name tag for it.

"What's your name?" he asked her shyly. She noticed that his eyes were brown, almost gold, and they were shining with both kindness and anxiety. Emily knew the exact feeling.

"Emily. Prentiss." She was starting to feel confident. She had nothing to worry about, it wasn’t like anyone was going to hurt her.

Suddenly he let out a weird laugh and Emily was not smiling anymore.

"Stupid me." he said. He threw the apron back to it's place. 

Emily got scared that she was not going to get the job after all. Before she could have any time to blame herself for her stupidity, Spencer was talking to her again. 

"Obviously that's not the kind of apron Ii should give you, that's for the boys. So tell me Emily, what is your sexuality?" Emily's dark eyes widened. 

That's not a question she wanted to share with a stranger. He looked kind but he wasn't going to be the first person she would say it out loud to. 

Spencer giggled. 

"You do know this a gay coffeeshop, right?" 

Emily felt the most idiotic person the whole world all of a sudden. Everything made sense now.

The pride colored bricks? Spencer's bisexual flag like apron? The name? I mean come on, Emily, it's literally called UNDER THE RAINBOW. 

She was shaking her head in disbelief then joined Spencer in with the laughter. 

"I knew there was something about the vibe,." she admitted. Starting that moment she never felt more safe. 

"I'm a closeted lesbian who just fell out of the closet I guess." Spencer just smiled. 

"Oh yeah, I'm familiar with that. Not the lesbian part, but the falling out of the closet one. Obviously." 

Emily already liked Spencer. There was just something innocent and adorable in him. She got little brother vibes from him. 

Spencer draped the lesbians flag apron over her shoulder and then reached for her hand. 

She took his hands and let him guide her. 

"Pronouns?" 

"Um, she/her." 

"Great, now—" he stopped behind the counter and then turned around to face the coffee machines. Emily did the same. 

"I'm guessing you don't have any experience yet." 

Emily shook her head. 

"Yeah I didn't either, turns out making coffee for yourself 24/7 at home isn't the same as with this machine. Or at least JJ seems to think so." 

Emily put her apron on herself and turned a bit then pointed at the tie. Spencer understood it immediately and helped her with it. 

She put the name tag on proudly and then Spencer started to explain everything. 

By the end of the day he even let her make one all by herself. It was horrible but at least she was the one who made it horrible. 

Emily knew that she had fun with Spencer and sometimes even the Blondie, who she found out was called JJ, helped out. 

She had found out that they were siblings which made a lot of sense because JJ often called Spencer "Spence" or "Spencie" and touched his hair LOTS. 

Spencer did not like to be touched ‘because of the germs’, which made it pretty funny for both JJ and Emily. 

They weren't biological siblings, Spencer was about but she didn't find out why. 

She had a big amount of time to find that out, she did not intend to make an uncomfortable scene already. 

She said goodbye to them, put her apron back to it's place and then went home right away. 

Emily got tired really quickly, by the time she got home she didn't have any more energy then to put her pijama up and then fall into the bed. 

She woke up to her clock making those annoying sounds which she could get mad at so easily. 

Uni only started next week so the only job she had was to learn to make great coffees at the moment. 

Her shifts were luckily in the afternoon so she didn't even dress up until 2pm. 

She grabbed lunch on her way to her new workplace around 4pm. She got in there 10 minutes before her first official shift. 

When she stepped into the shop it wasn't only JJ, Spencer and her behind the counter anymore. 

There was another tall dark guy with great abs and a slightly shorter also blond haired woman who couldn't stop laughing on something JJ just said. 

"Hey, Emily." Spencer was the first one to greet her. She smiled and waved at them. 

"This is Derek and Penelope our two other newbies." JJ introduced the unfamiliar faces to her. 

She smiled as a sign of nice to meet you and they smiled back at her.

"So first I'm not gonna let either of you make coffees. They all tasted horrible, but don't worry you'll have time to learn it." JJ started to give everyone instructions after her great pep talk to them. 

"Since Derek would flirt with every single costumer, and Penelope would talk too much Emily will take the orders, Derek will lay a hand for Spencer in the back and Penelope will be the one telling me the orders." 

"Wow, JJ you did not just profile us." said Derek with disbelief. JJ just smiled back at her and then looked at Emily. 

"If there's anything you need help with... You can come to Spencer and me anytime."

"Or any of us really." she touched her shoulder reassuringly and then made her way to the fancy coffee makers. 

"But not Hotch he's one hell of a grumpy boss." said Spencer jokingly and then looked around to make sure he didn't hear it.

Emily giggled at Spencer's dorkiness and then turned her attention to the first customer who walked in. 

Here we go, - she thought...


	2. I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not know how do universities work so if i get parts wrong in it that's on me.
> 
> also note to everyone alyssa is an angel
> 
> title is from cardigan by taylor swift

Emily's first week working in the coffee shop went better than expected.

She learned everything so quickly and so far no customer or boss had yelled at her. She took all of this as a win.

Sadly school was starting today so the fun was over and the real work had to begin.

Luckily she woke up in time, got dressed fast and made some coffee for herself, which she found funny because for a second she was just looking at the old machine trying to figure out where the heck is what.

She was not used to barely having anything to work with anymore.

She threw her hair into a ponytail on the top of her head so her hair won't stand in her way on her first day and then said goodbye to her parents.

Emily made her way to the nearest bus stop just in time. She hopped on the bus quickly and sat down to the closest seat next to her.

Before going into the big building before her she took a deep breath and thought about how there were only 2 years left for her.

She searched her classroom and took her place in it. They were 20 minutes into the course when her eyes recognised a familiar person in the middle row.

Between the big, bulky, built-up bodies, or as other people would call them, ‘footballers’, she noticed Derek.

Somehow she was not surprised that he was one of the jocks. What she was surprised about was that he not only went to the same school as her, but was the same class too, apparently.

She was not good with jocks, she admitted it, but Derek was a nice guy who she didn't think would make fun of her. It didn't even cross her mind to go up to him or something, not even in her worst nightmares.

Emily was bold, sure, but not that bold. What she did not expect to happen at the end of the lecture was Derek himself walking up to her.

"Hey! I didn't know we were going to the same school." He smiled at her and before she said anything she looked around and made sure he was talking to her. Derek laughed at that. "Yes, I'm talking to you, silly."

Emily broke out laughing after that.

"Yeah, I was making sure the popular jock was in fact showing any sign of interest in me." She stood up and then headed out of the class, Derek following beside her.

"So um, are you out? Like to your friends and... Wait I'm only realising now that I don't know what the blue-white-blue stands for on your apron." Emily did not know all the sexualities out there, let alone their flags.

She was really new in this stuff; she had only just admitted it to herself that she's gay a few months ago.

"It's an achillean flag." Emily looked back at him confused. "Men loving men. Like sapphics but the male version." Emily nodded. The meaning of sapphics - that she knew.

"And um, I'm not out to these people. They're not exactly my friends - to be honest, I don't like them that much." Derek admitted.

"What about you though? Did you make any friends?" It was obvious that Derek didn't like those people, nor the fact that he had to hide like Emily.

If they were being honest, there's nothing they should have to hide, but University (or just any kind of school) wasn't the best place to be different from others. This world wasn't the best place to be different.

"Honestly? I tried that in my first year but these people are just not for me. Apparently I'm too much of a goth to belong with the girls and there's no chance in hell I'm gonna play football." Emily patted Derek's abs showing him that's not what she wanted her body to look like.

Derek smiled at her softly.

"What's your next class?"

"Hmm.." Emily took her phone out to look at her schedule. "Russian. What about you?"

"History. Sadly." Derek pouted at her. "Hey do you wanna sit with Penelope and me at lunch? Because I really don't feel like sitting with those asshats."

Emily chuckled. "Sure, if you wanna listen to a goth lesbian instead."

Derek let go of Emily's shoulder - how hadn’t she noticed that his arm was around her? - and then started heading in the other direction.

What Emily didn't realise until this moment was that Derek might even feel the same way as she did. Completely suffocated around these homophobic jerks.

Derek might only have felt comfortable around Emily, who knew who he really was and was not only not judging him for it, but who could even relate to it.

The profiler really came out of Emily when she assumed that all of this was because his parents did not take it very well that their son wasn't exactly straight.

Another reason not to come out to her parents, she thought.

That Russian course went by quickly and she was so glad because she hadn’t seen Queen Penelope since yesterday and couldn't wait to just be herself in front of her potential friends.

At first she had looked at them as competition, but after they found out that all of them got the job, everything got so much easier.

She eventually found them at the cafeteria. Penelope waved at her in sign of "come here you moron".

They were on their way to an empty table with their lunch in their hands when Emily saw someone wave at her in the distance. The place was so big she couldn't see who it was at first so she turned around and pointed where she saw the girl waving at her to Derek and Penelope.

They followed her there. She didn't go that much before realising that someone was JJ.

"I didn't know you guys were studying here too," JJ started the conversation.

"I feel really stupid not realising it sooner, but the chances of that were pretty big since there are only 4 universities in this town not to mention the cafeteria is like 3 blocks from here." stated Spencer.

Everyone was just smiling and nodding at him, not being able to follow his fast and detailed talk.

"So are we all in the 3rd year?" Penelope asked them.

"I know Derek and I am now." Emily chucked. Derek agreed with her.

"Yup, Spencer and I are too."

"Wait, Spencer aren't you like 3 years younger than the rest of us?" The goth brunette asked. 

"Oh yes, he's a smartass everywhere." JJ stroked Spencer's hair softly.

Derek just laughed.

Emily wasn't surprised she was pretty sure he was a real genius after spending with him her afternoons for only one week.

"Of course he is." Penelope said.

After finishing lunch they all had to hurry on the way to their next classes because they had talked away all the time they had.

Emily got to know how she has some shared classes with all of them.

She had English and history with JJ, chemistry and Russian with Spencer, sociology with Derek and mathematics with Penelope.

They all took criminology, which they found funny and kept making jokes about how the gays were gonna take over the government now.

Emily always had the best time with them and she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. Everyone was the kindest and funniest and was just so loveable overall.

Emily knew she had started to develop a crush on JJ, but that wasn't that important just yet so she elected to ignore it.

Now she had a class with her so she had to focus. Okay, she tried to focus but she just ended up thinking about her beautiful long, wavy blonde hair.

The courses went by quickly, which was lucky for her because after the one with JJ she hadn’t seen her friends. Somehow she managed to miss those goofy gays after only two hours apart.

The only comfort she could think of is how she'll have a shift with them all today.

After courses were over for the day, she put Girl in Red on in her earphones and then headed to the coffeeshop. It was only 3 blocks away so she walked there.

The weather was pretty sunny, which usually she didn't like, but right now she didn't really care about it.

When she got there she saw JJ on the other side of the road. She started to walk towards her with a smile on her face. Oh my god Emily could you be more obvious, she thought.

"Don't tell me you come here by bus... It's only 3 blocks!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well walking is for the non-lazy which certainly ain't me," JJ said, and then she hugged Emily - at first she didn't know how to react but after a second of realising what was really happening she hugged her back.

When JJ pulled away from her she could see she was smiling all the way up to her ears.

Emily liked how she was always so full of life and energy and it was weird for her because usually she hated that in people.

JJ just felt different to her. In a good way.  
A really good way.

She put her arms in JJ’s and then they walked into the shop together.

"Hey guys!" Penelope was the first to greet them.

"Long time no see," JJ said, blowing a kiss at her.

The smaller blonde pretended to catch it and then waved at Emily, who awkwardly waved at her back.

Penelope was so much more enthusiastic about everything than anyone Emily had ever met before in her life. She liked her vibes from the first moment but also found it kind of intimidating.

Emily put her lesbian flag coloured apron up and then handed JJ a pan flag coloured one - she smiled at her thankfully.

Spencer had been there for at least an hour before them which wasn't surprising because his shifts always started earlier; it happens when you're the resident genius and barely need to have any courses in the university.

Emily got ready to take over Spencer's place so he could go and start making the coffees himself. They switched places so routinely that it felt like she'd been working there forever.

While they had customers Spencer and Emily always had a light hearted conversation on something that happened to Spencer on that day.

Emily loved talking to him the most out of these four new friends of hers, partly because she was also secretly a nerd but also because he was just so innocent and she always felt bad for him when he was talking about his experiences with people in high school he finished last year.

It wasn’t that Spencer didn't ask about Emily's day, she just had nothing going on in her life. Nothing interesting, anyway.

The most interesting thing she had going on was that crush on his sister, which she had no intention of mentioning to anyone, thank you.

Her shift ended in what felt like 2 seconds. She said goodbye to everyone and got a hug from JJ again - which still shocked her - but this time she was able to smell her vanilla perfume which she was quite fond of.

She had found out that Derek lived in the same street as her, so they got on the bus together and laughed about how they had never noticed each other in those two years before.

When they got off the bus Derek suddenly stopped in front of Emily, prompting her to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Is there something going on between you and JJ?" It seemed Derek was always full of surprises to her.

She didn't know whether she should open up about it or not. She never had friends she was out to before not to mention a girlfriend. Not in the slightest.

"No, there's nothing going on between us."

"But you want something to be going on between the two of you, am I right or am I right?" Derek started walking again.

Emily started playfully mocking Derek's last sentence.

Derek pulled her closer and started talking to her with a softer voice this time.

"I might not know anything about women and no do I want to, but I've heard they like honesty."

Emily looked into his eyes.

"Okay, let's say I do have a crush on her." Derek smiled at her. She couldn't hold her own smile in after that. "I've only known her for like... a week, and I'm pretty sure she's this nice to anyone, I mean have you met her?" Derek chuckled at that.

"Yeah, yeah. You might be right, but you might also not be right. There's a 50/50 chance you have to take if you really want something to happen between the two of you."

"Okay now you just sound like Spencer." Derek shook his head at that.

"You did not just say that." Emily broke out laughing in the middle of the street, well after 9pm. Every neighbour of theirs must absolutely love her right now.

She realised now that Derek only stopped because that was his place so she started going towards her house and waved at him.

"See you tomorrow!" She shouted at him and then turned around, smiling.

She started thinking about that potential something between her and the beautiful looking, sweet scented, shiny-eyed soccer girl.

She should not have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it a little bit longer I'd like to know if i should write them longer or if the length they have right now is all right🥺


	3. School bell rings, you walk me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Alyssa, my beta. Without you this would be the biggest mess the world had ever seen.
> 
> Title is from It's nice to have a friend by Taylor Swift

The first weeks of school went by just fine. She got used to her schedule, her new job, even having amazing queer friends.

Her crush on JJ had not gone away in that time. She tried to ignore it, but sometimes Derek brought it up - which, up until today, she had successfully blocked out.

This time only Derek, JJ and Emily had their shifts together, which seem to bore Derek.

Emily didn't really know if he missed talking to his best friend Penelope or messing with Spencer. Probably the latest to be honest.

"So JJ, are you seeing anyone?" Derek turned to the blonde.

Emily shook her hand but Derek just laughed. He knew from look she gave him that she was already planning his murder.

"Are you asking this because you know someone who would date me, to have a conversation or because you wanna date me? And if it’s the last one, then I thought you were gay." JJ started rambling.

"To make a conversation, and no I'm not gay I'm just also attracted to men. I prefer not to label myself because I have no idea." Surprisingly Derek had managed to follow her.

"I don't... think so?" JJ responded to him shyly. Emily could see that JJ clearly blushed after giving him the answer.

"And what about you, Derek?" The blonde quickly regained her confidence when the subject was about someone else's love life.

Emily thought it was adorable.

"So far everyone I've met sucks," Derek admitted in a smug way.

Both JJ and Emily laughed at him.

"Oh, so no one's good enough for Derek Morgan?" Emily started to make fun of him. Derek instantly smugged.

"What about Spence? I give you permission for it and I can guarantee you that he is good enough." JJ was in for the game too. She winked at Derek playfully.

"You know what? If you agree on everything then maybe you two should date." Derek burst out.

Emily's smile froze off her face fast. The only thing that saved her was JJ and the fact that she would not even think about dating Emily. She didn't really feel saved.

"Oh, you got defensive! Em, he got defensive," JJ whispered to the goth girl.

Emily's spine shivered when JJ got close to her ear and said those 3 words in the softest way possible.

Emily put a fake smile on her face, trying not to think of JJ's vanilla aroma again and started to play along again.

Seconds later the door of the shop opened and Spencer and Penelope came in. It was their turn now. While Emily got curious about Derek and Spencer, she was sure that if she said even one word the next person to talk would be Derek. That couldn't happen.

"Hey guys," said Spencer, a soft smile on his face.

There was a moment of awkward silence between JJ, Derek and Emily before JJ finally waved and then greeted them.

"So..." Emily waited for JJ to be gone so she couldn't be threatened by Derek anymore.  
"You like Spencer or something?" She was definitely smirking now.

Derek looked dead serious in her eyes.

"Stop."

"Oh come on, you know all my embarrassing stuff that I wanna hide! It's your turn now," she started to poke Derek with her fingers.

"No. I don't like Spencer. And now that you've said it I'm gonna get weird around him so thank you Emily." She frowned and then went back to work.

There wasn't much left of hers and Derek's shift. When it was finally over they were both very tired so they decided to head home right away.

Usually on a day like this, they'd hang out with the rest of the team until their shifts ended too.

JJ waited until Emily and Derek left and then turned to Spencer and Penelope.

"Do you guys get the feeling that they're hiding something too?" JJ asked them.

"Not really, but they're not in a secret relationship or anythingsince they're both gay and the opposite sex." stated Spencer.

"Maybe they sell drugs together after shift because to be honest this paycheck isn't nearly enough for an apartment, not to mention college on top of that," Penelope theorised.

JJ raised her eyebrow, seeming to give some thought to it. "Hm... Maybe."

It obviously wasn't either of those things so she decided she'd find it out sooner or later.

A few minutes later she finally realised that her shift had also ended so she took her pan apron off and put it to its place.

"Hey, Spence? Could you put up a coffee for me... As a customer of course. I've heard that Professor Palicki will make us have some test tomorrow so I'm pulling an all nighter." JJ was more than great at school.

She had excellent grades, all the teachers loved her and she was even the captain of the soccer team. Her only problem was that she had no idea what was going to be next for her after college.

Everytime she tried to figure it out she couldn't come up with anything decent, so she gave it a rest for a while. She has time before her last year in college anyways.

"You got it, JJ," said Spencer with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later he handed her usual order for an all timer to her.

"What about you, Spence? When will you take the time to study?" JJ tried to mock Spence, knowing he didn't need to take out time for that with his eidetic memory, especially as he could read 20,000 words per minute.

"I already did, when I was bored on the bus on my way here."

"You know you're so lucky to be a genius," ‘aughed Penelope.

"It's the only thing I'm lucky at. Well it's not like I can throw my math knowledge when they wanna push me in the lockers, so actually not entirely lucky with it." Spencer started to ramble again - he did that most of the time.

The next day after school they finally had their shifts at the same time. Except that Penelope was late. She was never late.

"Hey, where's your sunny side?" Emily joked when she saw Derek arriving without Penelope.

"I thought she was already here." He gave her a confused look. It went without saying that Pen was Derek's sunny side.

"Well she's not. Where is she? She’s never been late before." JJ joined in with the conversation.

"Not to mention she always comes with Derek on her side. Did something happen between the two of you? What did you do now?" Emily started interrogating Derek.

"I didn't do anything. I'm sure she'll be here in a min—" Just as he was about to say the words Penelope opened the coffee shop's door.

"Okay, y'all don't boo me or anything but—" She stopped for a second to take a breath.

She went to the counter to take her pan apron up and then continued. 

"I met a guy. He's so nice, which is so rare," she said, smiling the whole time. More than usual.

"Guys are never nice," said Spencer. If anyone had bad experiences with boys it was him. They loved to bully him in every school he's ever been to.

"Especially straight ones," added Emily.

"No, I promise you he is! He helped me find my class and on the way there we were even talking. He was very kind and funny. Then I saw him on my way here." Everyone had a desperate look on their faces. "Oh, he didn't come all the way to the shop, don't worry."

They couldn't risk letting anyone come near this shop, their only safe place.

"Okay, well if you think he's nice then—" JJ started, but Derek interrupted her.

"What's his name?"

"Davon. Beautiful blue eyed Davon." Penelope had clearly fallen for him just after a day.

"Oh he's not nice, I can assure you of that. He's on my team and he's the lowest of lows." Derek started to get defensive.

"I'm not gonna take anyone's advice on this one, but thanks. Just came to work my shift."

After that Penelope didn't talk much to anyone but JJ, because she seemed to support her. She actually just found the way to look out for her differently. There was no chance in hell she would let that man near her again.

After a while Emily, Derek and Spencer finally asked for their 15 minute break from the boss.

"This is not good." Declared it Emily.

Spencer took a sip of his coffee. He was always drinking one but if you ask him about it: it's not an obsession or anything, he just loves it.

"There's zero chance he's actually interested. What if he knows about this place? About us?" Spencer tried to hide how terrified he was.

"I'm sorry. They probably followed me once or something. In the first weeks my lies about my work were pretty bad," he confessed. He didn't want any of his friends to be in trouble, especially not if it was his fault.

"I don't think so. I mean sure, you're dumb, but not THAT dumb." Emily tried to lighten up their mood. Derek laughed.

"Anyways, we can't worry about it always from now on. Just let's make sure Penelope is never alone, okay?" Emily gripped both Spencer and Derek's shoulders.

They nodded and then smiled.

After a while they came back into the cafeteria and got ready for the second half of their shifts.

All of them tried to stay positive about it, but deep down they knew something that was going to make them very miserable had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally starting to develop a storyline yayy :))


End file.
